This Use to Be My Playground
by Aidenn Legacy
Summary: Looking back, moving on and falling in love with no regrets. FY/SM One-shot songfic.


This use to be my playground 

Okay I know I should be working on my other works, but well...I've been stuck on my other x-over and I've been wanting to write one with Nuriko, for a while. Before I forget please excuse any OOC-ness and don't read if you don't like sappiness.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi or Sailor Moon. But I'm convince that Nuriko would make an awesome shopping partner. Song is sung by Madonna. (Lyrics removed 4/30/05)

He knew she be there, as strange as it was, he knew she had return to their childhood place. He was surprised that she hadn't been at the palace. Well not really, the other ladies' maids were gossiping like there was no tomorrow. Kinda like all those bullies, when they were younger...Back then he had protected her, and held her when she cried.

Moving to stand by her side, he said nothing. Though he was pleased to see that she relaxed a bit in his presence. "The moon is beautiful tonight, ne?"  
"Hai." She leaned on closer to rest her head on his shoulder. A habit formed long ago. "We haven't been here since..."

"I know." he cut her off, "Though it hasn't changed match. This is where we meet, remember?"

She casted him a look. He looked so beautiful..."I could never forget"

Flashback

A little girl darted across riverbank, tears falling from her eyes. She could still hear the taunts of the little boys from the marketplace. They had made fun of her and her mother for their looks. One had even dared to tugged repeatedly on her ponytails...until she kicked him in a rather sensitive area.

Unfortunately, that little brat had been the son of a very noble family, for whom her mother had just started working for. She had caused her mother to lose her job. Stopping under the willow tree, she collapsed, holding her redden cheek. The boy's mother had slapped her hard. Calling her things she couldn't understand...expect for the extreme dislike in those beady eyes.

It wasn't fair...  
"Oniichan, why is that little girl crying?"

"Don't know?" Footsteps, stopped a bit behind her. She tensed, as a hand rested on her shoulder, "Why are crying? are you okay?"

She looked up to be greeted with mischievous lavender eyes under a fringe of violet bangs. "I'm fine," she sniffled. looking away. A smaller version of the boy, sat down next to her a friendly smile on her face.

"Hi! I'm Korin! My Oniichan can make you feel better!" The girl exclaimed, "Or he can beat up who ever made you cry! He's always doing that for Rouku."

"You're not going to make fun of me?"

"Why would we do that?"

"Because I have strange hair, eyes... and I'm not from here..."

"You have pretty hair." Korin, exclaimed, Don't you agree, Ryuuen?"

"Hai." Ryuuen agreed, "So, what's your name...Odango?"

End of Flashback

"I still haven't forgiven you for that odango comment, Ryu-chan."

"It's not my fault that your head looks like dumplings, Usa-chan."

They let a comfortable silence surround them. Nuriko frowned as he stared at the flowing river. Usagi was the only one that still referred to him as Ryuuen. Without her he was sure that he would have forgotten his real name. His heart almost stopped when, he got back from searching for the rest of the Suzaku seishi, only to find his best friend gone.

"So...when did you hear?"

"What?" Nuriko questioned, "That you're engaged to some old guy?" Usagi winced, at his tone.

"You don't need me as a lady's maid anymore, now that everyone knows that you're a guy," Usagi pointed out, "My Okaa-san is sick, and I don't have the money to pay for the medicine. This is the only way."

"Hmph." Nuriko, turned to face Usagi, "You could always ask me."

"I can't be a servant to you all my life." Usagi exclaimed, clutching the front of her dress. Refusing to look up at him, "I...I..."

"You know you're my best friend, Usagi!" Nuriko exclaimed, "You have been since we were little!"

"Best friends..." Usagi repeated, in a shaky voice. Nothing more, nothing less no matter how much she wished differently. "I have to go."

"Usagi!" Nuriko yelled after her fading form. Seeing that Usagi didn't turn back, he just stood there, feeling as though he torn the wings off a butterfly.

"Bunny-chan, you don't need to be here." Usagi's mother Selene, said wearily.

Usagi kneeled down at her mother's side, and replace the cloth on her forehead. "I don't mind, " She replied, "Do you think that you'd be able to hold down any food this morning?"

"I'm not hungry." Usagi frowned at the comment, but said nothing . "How did your meeting with Ryuuen go?"

"How did you know?"

Selene smiled softly, "A mother knows everything, Bunny-chan."

"He isn't very pleased with the news." Usagi confessed.

"I'm glad someone agrees with me."

"By marrying Ling-sama, I can take care of you and..."

"Darling, I know my time here on earth is short, and I have no regrets." Selene looked at her beautiful child. She wished her some happiness before she died, "Usagi, you have been in love with Ryuuen, since you were a child. You must be true to your heart..."

Usagi looked away, "It wouldn't have matter. Ryu-chan, is in love with the Emperor Hotohori. I couldn't compete with that."

"Are you sure?"

"Okaa-san, I was there...I have no chance."

He was going to break that flute into a million pieces! When he was in a bad mood, he wanted to stay that way! That meant no music!

"If you keep making that face, it's going to stay that way, Nuriko," Miaka exclaimed, emphasizing her point with her chopsticks.

"Well, my face will still be prettier than yours, so Ny-ah!" Nuriko, snapped.

"What's wit' ya?" Tasuki demanded, "It can't that time of the month! Yer a guy. So all we have to worry about is Miaka."  
Nuriko, ignored the orange haired bandit as Miaka hurled an empty bowl at Tasuki. From the corner of his eye, Nuriko spotted, someone. Getting up, he left the dinning hall leaving the rest of the seishi behind. "Naru!"

Naru, turned around. "Kor-, forgive me Nuriko-sama."

"My real name is Ryuuen." Nuriko, corrected. If anyone knew anything about Usagi, it would be Naru. "May I talk to you about Usagi."

"I don't know, Rei-sama told me to..."  
"She can choke for all I care!" Nuriko declared, dragging the maid away. Finally when they were in the privacy of the gardens, Nuriko, blurted out his question. "Why is she doing this!"

"Marrying the merchant?" Naru asked.

"What do you think!" Nuriko snapped "She knows that I would help her with anything, if she asked!" It didn't make any sense to him, Usagi was almost as beautiful as him. She could do so much better than an old man.

"Because of her mother. Usagi's mother is ill, the physician said that she didn't have much time left." Naru replied, looking at her shoes. That was all she saying, she wouldn't blurt out her friend's secret.

"That doesn't answer my question!" Nuriko exclaimed, "She could have anyone!"

"Nu- Ryuuen-sama. "Naru began, "She doesn't want just anybody. If it makes you feel better, Ling-sama is only marrying Usagi for companionship. In the last few months that you have been gone, the old man has grown fond of her...more like a daughter, than a wife."

"Then why?"

"Did you ask her!" Naru muttered, "She is your 'best friend'" Naru, said the words with such disdain, that it stunned the violet haired man. "You made have had dressed like a women, acted like one, but you completely missed one thing about Usagi."

"And what's that, Miss know it all." Nuriko huffed.

"While you fell in love with the Emperor, Usagi was already in love with you."

He loved Usagi. Nuriko knew it the day, Korin died.

Nuriko didn't think much of it, for his grief and guilt had been overwhelming at the time. He never thought of what he had to lose as Ryuuen when he had made his decision to be Korin. His feelings had taken second place to Korin's...

Flashback

"Ryuuen!"

"Go away!" Ryuuen yelled, as he pulled out his sister garments from the wooden chest. His mother had cried as she packed away her only daughter's belongings. "I mean it!"

"Ryu-chan, do you need any help?" Usagi asked softly, still standing in the doorway afraid that he would snapped at her again.

"No."

Taking a tentative step forward, Usagi kept moving until she was kneeling next to him, "I can help, my Okaa-san showed me how to style hair a little bit."

Ryuuen, looked at his friend. Usagi was his dearest friend, and he knew that she would never judge him. Only accept as he was. "No dumplings. " He replied referring to her blonde ponytails and twin buns.

"O-" Usagi, was cut off as she was wrapped in a fierce embrace. For a moment Usagi was startled. Ryuuen was crying, and he never cried. Gently, resting her head on his head, she held him. Saying nothing for words, weren't needed yet.

End of Flashback

Nuriko loved her for her sweetness, kindness and compassion. But as a lover, he wasn't sure... He had been chasing after Hotohori for so long, that it made having all these feelings for Usagi strange.

Argh! Being clueless was Miaka's and Tamahome's department!

When he thought about it, Usagi's home seemed a lot bigger when he was ten. Nuriko, knocked on the door.

A muffled voice called out. With a frown, Nuriko pushed the door open and stepped in.

"Ryuuen-san, I haven't seen you in a long time."

"Selene-san, you're looking well." Nuriko, replied, when he spotted Usagi's mother resting in her bed. For the first time, he noticed that Usagi greatly resembled her mother. From their sun-kissed hair to their small feet. "Where is Usagi? I wanted to talk to her."  
"She went to get me some tea. "

"Oh..."  
"You're welcome to stay until she returns," Selene offered, feeling the beginnings of a painful coughs. "Are you cough because cough of..."

"I don't want her to married somebody else!" Nuriko exclaimed, as he hurriedly look for some water.

Selene gratefully accepted the water, as Nuriko lifted the cup to her lips. When the burning sensation cooled, she looked up at the young man her daughter loved. "What do you mean by that? Do you want to married her, yourself?"

Nuriko hadn't thought of that. Marriage. That would be one way to help her, plus that way he could keep his best friend. It wasn't selfish...Especially since he did love her, would take care of her, and all that stuff that married couples did. "Maybe."

"Ryuuen-kun...how do you feel about the Emperor and how do you feel about Usagi?"

"What's with the questions?" Nuriko pouted, not wanting to answer something he wasn't sure about yet.

"Okaa-san, Ryu-chan loves the Emperor. "Usagi's voice came from the door way. "I already knew that."

"Usa-chan I love you too and I'm going to marry you." For some reason that sounded better in his head. Maybe it was because of the small jar that shattered as it fell from her hand.

"Why?"

"Because I promised you." Nuriko's eyes widen as the words came out of his mouth. Usagi also looked a bit surprised. Where had that come from? "Plus I know where to get the monk."

Flashback

Nuriko angrily stormed across the fields. For the first time in many years, he was dressed as a man...And he looked like a man who gotten into a fight and kicked ass. But that didn't matter at the moment. As he got closer soft sobs reached his ears and broke his heart.

There underneath the willow tree, Usagi sat curled into a small ball, crying. How did one nurse a broken heart? For a minute Nuriko stood there watching her. As Korin, he was praised as the loveliest maiden in the city and he was damn proud of that. But with the moonlight highlighting her hair and emotion playing across her face...Usagi could beat him hands down.

"He's not worth it, Usa." He stated gently, wrapping his arms around her.

"I know...but it still hurts" Usagi sniffed, wiping her nose on her sleeve. "I thought that he loved me...and then..."

Nuriko had seen the 'then'. Public humiliation. Her heart shredded to pieces before the busy streets of Eiyo As a foreigner Usagi stood out with her light coloring, always had and always will. Throughout their childhood, he had defended Usagi from the bullies who thought her worthless. He failed this time

"Ryu-chan..." She rested her head on his shoulder, "Why can't I be like the other girls...get married, be happy...and have love?"

"You will." Nuriko exclaimed, "You'll see. I would marry you myself, if it would make you happy. I promise."

End of Flashback

At times Nuriko could have the subtly and tact of a natural disaster. When she wasn't caught in the middle, Usagi had always found it amusing at to watch. Her favorite moment had to be, when he had kissed the seishi, Tamahome. Poor guy. he never knew what hit him. But that was before Nuriko marched up to Ling-sama's house, and announced bluntly that he was marrying Usagi,

Luckily, the old merchant had been amused. "But what does the lady say of your proposal young man?"

"I don't know." Nuriko answered. How could he forget about Usagi! Turning to look at her, he asked. "Usa-chan, how do you feel about marrying me?"

Usagi looked at her feet, before anyone could see her red face. She didn't dare say a thing, afraid this was a strange yet wonderful dream.

"I know I might make a very good husband, "Nuriko muttered, " and I'd probably make a better wife than you-"

"Hey!"

"I've had your cooking. I know what I'm talking about." Nuriko teased, smiling. Usagi responding to his comments was a good thing. "But I'll make you happy."

The old merchant watched Usagi. She was a lovely thing with a good heart, a bright spot in his lonely life...and she was completely in love with this man. Who was he to deny her, her wish? Her love? He would miss her.

"I wish you the best with your young man, my dear."

"Da!" Was all the poor monk could manage, when he was asked to perform the marriage ceremony. Chichiri looked back and forth between the bride and groom. Usagi looked a bit daze, while Nuriko, looked ready for anything and everything.

But if Nuriko did get marry it would be interesting to see the reaction of everyone...though..."Nuriko, what about the Emperor, no da?"

"I can look, but not touch!" Nuriko exclaimed happily.

"What do you have to say about this, Usagi-san, no da?"

"I still haven't said yes."

It was a sunset wedding.

With the last rays of the sun descending, in the field under the willow tree, Nuriko and Usagi became husband and wife in a simple ceremony. As they rode back to the Konan Palace, merchants were putting their finishing touches on their stands for the Starlight Festival that was taking place tonight. "Ne, Usa." Nuriko looked down at Usagi, who sat in front of him. "Tonight, I'll take you to the festival...It will be like everyone was celebrating our marriage. What do you say?"

With a faint blush staining her cheeks, Usagi agreed. As they continued on, she rested her head on Nuriko's chest. She looked up at the night's first star. Onegai...don't let this be a dream...If it is let me sleep a little bit longer...please.

Sunlight attempted to awake her from her wonderful dream. With her eyes still close, Usagi curled up into the warmth at her side, trying to keep those last few moments of her hazy dream alive...only for a bit longer.

He had to admit that he liked holding her. While Nuriko had to modestly admit that, he was a stunning model of feminine beauty, he didn't have the softness and warmth that Usagi held. He liked it that way.

Nuriko gently played with a strand of golden hair, completely comfortable where he was at. A smile played across his lips, Nuriko that back to last night when he presented his bride.

Flashback

"Decided ta finally show yer ugly mug, ne?" Tasuki grounded out as he looked longing at the full sake bottle across the table. No sake until Miaka was cheered up! At least that was what he thought Nuriko said when he was flying into orbit. When he was in a better mood he was going to beat the crap out of Tamahome.

"Nuriko who is your lovely companion?" Hotohori questioned as he spotted Usagi, standing behind him. The emperor's question caused the others to look at the newcomer. Immediately Tamahome and Tasuki stood up ready for a fight.

"Yea! Who's the fucking female Nakago look-alike!" The ever tactful bandit demanded, right before Nuriko's fist slammed into his jaw. Hotohori winced as the body connected with the wall.

"I just had that wall rebuilt."

"Minna," Nuriko gently pulled Usagi in front of him, wrapping his arms around her small shoulders.

"Damn I'm seein' things..."

"This is my wife, Usagi."

Thunk...thunk..."You killed Tamahome and Tasuki..."

End of Flashback

Miaka had been delight at the news, quickly offering Usagi her friendship. Mitsukake and Chriko offered congratulations, while Tamahome and Tasuki, after recovering from their fainting, stood there like dead ducks, the very image of disbelief. Hotohori, shocked as the rest, had graciously welcomed Usagi If he didn't know any better, Nuriko would had thought that Hotohori had been flirting with Usagi...

"Mmm...strawberries..."

Nuriko chuckled. He shouldn't have worried about, someone sweeping Usagi off her feet, but rather, competing with all her favorite foods.

"...Ryu-chan...aish...iteru..."

When Usagi opened her eyes, she was alone. She hadn't been expecting to see a bowl of fresh strawberries on the night stand next to her. "I had a dream about those..." She mused, sitting up, and reaching for the treat, when it caught her eye.

It was asleep, atop of pale pink silk. A cub, she figured from it's mostly white color. As she stared at the tiny creature it yawned. "I'm still asleep...thats why I thought I was married and I have a panda in the room..." (An: hehe I love pandas)

"The traveling merchant passed by this morning...It looked lonely, plus it bit Tasuki..."

"It's so small..."

Nuriko gently lifted the small panda, to reveal that the pink silk was a very fashionable dress. "Like? It doesn't go with my hair, but it would look lovely on you?"

Usagi blushed. "It's beautiful, demo..." She fingered the smooth material. As a lady's maid she had handle garments as fine as the one before her, it had never crossed her mind that she would be given such a gift, much less from the person she loved.

"No buts." Nuriko stated, leaning so that their noses touched. He smiled gently, when Usagi's eyes widen in surprise at the sudden intimate contact. Quickly he brushed his lips across hers. "Just wear it, ne?"

Pretty in pink and so much in love...

Selene rested her head on a new feather pillow as she watched her child leave with her husband. It was everything that she had wished for her child, and now she could rest peacefully. Nothing could ruin the joy she felt for her daughter.

"Selene-sama?"

The older women looked up at her nurse, Nuriko had manage to hire. She recognized the concern on the younger women's face. "Do not worry about me Setsuna. My daughter is happy, and that is enough for me."

"This will not change the course of fate."

The former queen of moon looked at her faithful friend. "That is, yet to be seen."

Usagi stood off to the side as the ship was being loaded. She desperately tried to keep a cheerful look on her face. But it was so hard, knowing that Ryuuen was leaving on what could be a dangerous voyage.

"Gomen Usa-chan." Usagi looked up to see her husband standing beside her. "I didn't think things through and now I'm leaving to Hokkan." Usagi leaned her head on his shoulder, as she slipped her hand into his.

"It's okay," Usagi murmured," because I know that you'll come back."

Simply said, not easily done. Nuriko didn't know what to expect on this trip, but he would like to believe that he would come back. "Usagi..." I love you. Words easily said in private, yet so difficult to say to the one you love. With Hotohori-sama, he never had this problem. Yet with Usagi... Maybe it wasn't time to say the words..."I promise to come back."

"Ryu-chan..."Usagi lifted her eyes to meet his, a bit of uncertainty in those blue depths. "Ai shiteru."

Usagi jumped as another roll of thunder echoed loudly in the darken skies. She gripped her candle tightly as she went to check on her mother, since Setsuna was given the day off. Barely a month had past by, since the Suzaku seishi and their miko had left in search of the Shinzahos. Slowly, but steadily the weather had worsen, as if trying to give a warning of sorts.

Stopping for a brief moment Usagi looked out of the window. "Ryu-chan...be careful...Onegai..."

The night had come and gone, leaving the winter cold. Nuriko sorely missed the warm climate of Konan. Trudging up the mountain alone, his thoughts were of Usagi and her last words to him.

Aishiteru.

She had said the words, when he failed. This time it had been he who was responsible for the sadden look in her sapphire eyes. Nuriko had wanted to say the words, but he...just couldn't. Why he didn't know? It bother him, for he did love Usagi...

"Die seishi."

"Let in me!" Usagi exclaimed as she pounded her fists against her mother's bedroom door. "PLEASE LET ME IN!"

"She has every right to be in here, your highness, " Setsuna stated.

As her breathing return to normal after the last coughing fit, "No." Selene didn't want to let her daughter see her died, she refused to leave behind such a memory for Usagi to bear.

"Very well." Setsuna replied stoically, trying desperately to ignore the cries and pleas on the other side of the door.

"I'm sorry, Setsuna." Selene murmured, fingering the Ginzuishou in her hand. "This must be painful for you. One dayI'll repay..." Her voice trailed off as other fit of coughs raked her body. This time bring up blood...

The pain was unbearable...

The only consolation was that he had won and soon he be able to return home to Usagi...

"NURIKO!"

Outside Usagi stiffened.

A faint shock had entered her body, leaving her cold...almost dead...

"Nuriko!" Miaka's panicky voice echoed loudly on the mountain top. "Hang on! Please! You can't die! You just can't!"

His mind was playing tricks on him, but it didn't matter. Lifting his hand, Nuriko brushed away the golden strands from her hand. It hurt to see her blue eyes shine with tears. He had promise to make her happy, not to make her cry. "Aishiteru...Usa-chan..."

With her eyes closed, Selene lifted the crystal close to her heart. "For my daughter...listen to my plea..."

Setsuna step out the room, to find Usagi on her knees, eyes glazed over in shock. She had felt his death, along with her mother's. Setsuna didn't doubt that it was almost to much for Usagi to bear. Gently the senshi of time helped her princess to her feet.

"Okaa-san?" The question came in a numb voice, bellying the emotion ridden face.

"Gomen hime."

"Ryu-chan?"

Perhaps this could bring her a small comfort. "I don't know."

Across the field by the river, under the old willow tree.

He never questioned why he knew that she would be there. It was comforting to know that she would be there.

What a picture she made. Peacefully asleep against the trunk of the tree, the willow branches surrounding her as if gently protecting her. A basket of wild flowers sat besides her, as the panda he had given her, was happily snoozing in her lap.

"Usagi..." He gently brushed his fingers against her cheek, causing her to stir.

"Mmm...?" Usagi yawned as she blinked the sleep away her eyes. Immediately her eyes widen in disbelief. "Ryu-chan!" Her hand reached up to touch his face, almost as if to make sure she wasn't dreaming. "Ryu-chan..."

With quick reflexes, Nuriko caught the panda as Usagi wrapped her arms around him, burying her head into his chest. He could feel her tears seep through his shirt. "Usa-chan?"

Sniffing she looked up at him. "Hmm?"

"Ai shiteru."

Owari

Like? 


End file.
